Monster for a Day
by A Jedi and Her Kitten
Summary: Hermione has warded off all contact to the outside world. What happened? Why are the safety wards on the lab going off? Why is Hermione ignoring her fiancé Severus' calls? And WHY has she taken Draco Malfoy hostage! AU SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"It's not what you think! I promise!," Ginny pleaded, attempting to reason with a very irate Harry Potter. "I'm telling you, there's something off about this entire situation. Severus loves her and Draco knows that. Draco would never do this to Hermione intentionally! They're best friends for goodness' sake."

Harry sighed, exasperated. The Man-Who-Lived was steaming from his discovery of Hermione refusing everyone, including her long-time beau Severus Snape, entrance to the office building of the potioneering company she co-owned with Severus and Draco, stating that the blonde man was going to be occupied with a disturbingly provocative tone. Since then, the brightest witch of the age had warded the building with the strongest Impreturbable and Silencing charms she knew along with several other nastier hexes that Harry wasn't quite sure when or where she'd managed to pick up.

"I never dreamt a day would come that I found myself agreeing with you, Mrs. Potter, but I'm afraid you're correct. There's clearly a higher power at work here," drawled the voice of one Severus Snape. "I don't believe that my godson is either daring or stupid enough to attempt such a task as luring my fiancee to his bed – or, as it may be in this case, his office. I was alerted to a disturbance from the wards surrounding one of the basement labs, but due to Hermione's...," he paused here, as if searching for the proper term, "actions, I was unable to get into the premises to investigate."

"Severus, really, don't you think it's time you called me Ginny? You're about to marry my best friend. Well, that is, if we can ever break the wards on the building," she sighed, somewhat disheartened. "Perhaps we could floo-call Bill? He's easily the best cursebreaker I know," a bit of pride tinged her voice here.

She risked a glance at her husband, who had seated himself in a huff on one of the benches lining the sidewalk. The sky was clear and sunny and Harry had been pulled abruptly from his pick-up Quidditch game with some fellow Aurors to be immediately booted from the building's reception room into which he had apparated.

"Harry, why don't you try to owl Draco and see if he responds? Or perhaps send him a Patronus?," Ginny suggested, carefully trying to make her husband feel useful, knowing how much he loathed sitting around, especially if he thought his friends in danger. In Harry's mind, Hermione locking herself into her office with Draco Malfoy, even if they were on friendly terms for the most part these days, definitely qualified as danger.

"I've already tried. That was the first thing I did after I received Severus' message. Hedwig couldn't get in, and Draco didn't respond," Harry's dejected tone struck a chord in Ginny's heart. She hated it whenever he was upset. Time to put him to work.

"Well, go get Bill, I'll stay here with Severus and see what we come up with," her tone booking no argument. Harry unfolded himself from the bench, and nodded his acquiescence to Ginny's command, then stepped away from his wife and former professor to spin off towards Shell cottage. As the crack of apparation faded away, there was no evidence left behind that the Chosen One of the Wizarding World had ever been there in the first place.

Severus glanced at Ginny before clearing his throat as he turned back to stare at the building. "I do think, Ginevra, this is going to be a very long day."

 _A/N: Hello,dear readers. I'm back. I started revising "Impending Disaster" and I plan to keep writing chapters in the near future. This story is based off a list of writing prompts and an experiment with a d100 dice roller. This is a Sev/Mione fic. Reviews are appreciated, flames will be used to roast marshmellows and dispose of evidence._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I've decided to post these in short chapters so as not to lose any data.

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

"Hermione! What, in Merlin's name, are you doing!?," Draco exclaimed as the brunette checked her work.

 _Minutes before, the young Malfoy had been alerted to a problem in the potions lab in the basement and had rushed down there to check on the lab and its occupant, Hermione Granger. The entire stairwell reeked of a sweet, floral scent and Draco wisely placed a Bubblehead charm on himself as a precaution before venturing into the room where Hermione had been working on an experiment. He entered cautiously, observing the room covered in a pinkish-brown goo. There was no sign of the potioneer who should have been there, and, expecting the worst, Draco had tentatively called out her name._

 _"'Mione? Hermione Granger? Where are you? Are you ok? Hermione?," he cried , each call more desperate than the last. They'd only just last year settled their differences and became friends before entering into this business partnership after Severus had reintroduced Hermione into Draco's life. The idea that something had happened to the woman who meant so much to both Draco and his beloved godfather was absolutely unthinkable._

 _ **"**_ _G_ _ **rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraugh."**_ _A noise, somewhere between a groan and a hiss, echoed ominously in the room._

 _"Hermione? Where are you?," Draco asked again, looking frantically for the source of the noise._

 _ **"Aughhh,"**_ _this time, the noise came like a sigh, but still Draco saw nothing._

 _"Hermio-oof!" Draco's senses were filled with a cloyingly saccharine scent before he felt the bubblehead charm collapse as a woman-sized figure collided into him, and then he knew no more._

At present, the aforementioned witch had the blonde man bound by spells and posed carefully behind his desk. Hermione was more beautiful than Draco could ever remember noticing about her before, but something wasn't right about that thought. Hermione was about to be his godfather's wife! Draco wasn't to think of her in a manner other than that of family and he knew that but – ' _she's so damn beautiful.'_

"About time you woke up, my sweet prince. I've got quite the workout planned for you," Laughter spilled from her lips and it sounded like a villain's cackle, if a cackle could be made of church bells and wind chimes in a summer breeze. Hermione had never felt so wonderful, so powerful, so _beautiful_ in all her years. She stalked closer towards her prey, and the movement could have easily been mistaken for a careful dance. Draco shivered and tried to shake his head.

"Hermione, what happened? You need to untie me and we need to go to St. Mungo's! You're clearly not alright," he begged. ' _Merlin help me, Severus is going to kill me. I have to stop her._ ' Hermione was eyeing him as though he were a plump gazelle, and she, a starving lioness.

"I think not, my darling, I feel better than I've ever felt before! And I'm going to make you _feel better_ too," she emphasized the words by drawing them out and lingering on them suggestively.

Draco swallowed audibly and internally cringed. Where was his wand? There! On the edge of the desk! If he could just reach... but first, he had to figure out how to break the spell Hermione had cast on him, restraining him to his desk chair.

 _A/N: Please let me know your thoughts! Reviews are appreciated, flames are used to roast hot dogs._


End file.
